


星路前行

by poppyshen



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyshen/pseuds/poppyshen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是菲尔•寇森的故事，关于他如何成为了今日的他，但最主要是他母亲的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	星路前行

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [through stars we will navigate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/329235) by [lanyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyon/pseuds/lanyon). 



他的家人始终热爱英雄。他们悼念英雄，他们和英雄结婚，他们自己也是英雄。

 

§

“这个C代表的是什么？”

寇森回答之前沉默了一会儿，凝重的无声之间流露出不可思议和“我还以为你是个什么都知道的天才”的意味。“是寇森。”他目光闪烁，对上了斯塔克的视线。“斯塔克先生，我们在各种场合见过无数次了。”他的笔悬在修改中的报告的上方，在过去几年间，他成为了超级英雄管家和老师，因为他不太能容忍分裂不定式[1]。“我还佩戴名牌，并且签署了所有你乐于无视的备忘录。”

“真幽默，菲尔。我能叫你菲尔吗？”托尼•斯塔克将一捆文件扔在寇森的书桌上，打乱了他归档系统的精准摆放。寇森放下了笔,面色如冰。这个表情他已演练多年。每每巴顿看到这个表情，总是笑得打跌，不过话说回来，巴顿目睹了这一表情的发展成形，而且当时他俩对此事都是生手（对神盾局、对笨拙地接近对方一事，亦是）。

寇森视线能让大部分特工都服服帖帖的，甚至能让他们哭丧着道歉告饶。此为金科玉律。

当然，一旦碰上斯塔克，它就没多大用处了。

“行了，菲尔。你一直都对我们保密。”托尼一屁股坐在了寇森书桌边上，摆了摆手。“别误会。我是说，你和鹰眼的那档子事儿很有爱，但真没啥好说的。”他用一根手指戳弄着那堆文件。“但这个很有意思。甚至关系重大。”

寇森不怎么担忧，他也没怎么发愁。甚至斯塔克乱放嘴炮时，他也完全不觉得生气。也许这是因为菲尔明白，只要托尼•斯塔克认定菲尔有点意思，就必定要把他的底细摸个一清二楚。要是他一年级的评定报告也在其中的话（那并不是他最体面的时刻），他不知为何也不会惊讶。

“C代表的是我母亲出嫁前的姓，斯塔克先生。”寇森顿了顿。“正如你显然已知的那样。”

“她生你的时候年纪一定很大了吧。”

“你的机智总是令人钦佩。”寇森说。他严肃地抬头看向斯塔克，对方也回视他，仿佛他是一个等待被拆解、检查和重新组装的机器人。“你打算如何处置这个信息？”

§  
她总得嫁给一个美国人。她总得成为一名战争新娘。一如她的母亲，一九一四年在赫特福德郡嫁给了初恋的对象，仪表堂堂的戴维•卡特中士，来自爱尔兰卫队第二团。佩姬在她的三个女儿里排行第二。

待一切过去之后，佩姬在法国度过了战争余下的大多岁月。她是法国抵抗运动不可或缺的一员。她装作没听见身后如影随形的窃窃私语。她的绰号是寡妇[2]。她也装作不解其中深意。她的过去是个完美的悲剧。她会在无名士兵的坟墓上放上鲜花。他们将不会因时光而失色，也将免于岁月的摧残。而她常常想起史蒂夫这事儿，真不能怨她。她知道霍华德在找她。霍华德不知用了什么手段，总有办法追踪到她，而她大概是法国抵抗运动中消息最为灵通的人士。这大概是作弊，不过战场如情场——

第一次世界大战的创伤仍深深烙印在法国的乡间，她了解它们的独一无二之处，有如熟知一枚指纹，哪里是螺旋，哪里有污点。有时候她需要带领英国空军士兵潜往安全之处，有时是自大的美国大兵。他们中有些人会向她示爱，但她通常会拒绝他们。她抹着红唇膏，她的发型总是无懈可击。她决不会重蹈覆辙。情报被传递，被解密。她和一个法国人有过一段短暂而激烈的情事，他的味道就像不带滤嘴的香烟和不良的积习。

对此佩姬•卡特豪不愧疚。

她时不时地会想起史蒂夫，总是他应征入伍最初时的那副样子。瘦小，体弱，俨然是菲利普斯上校老犯哮喘的九十磅重的负担。她时不时会想起同他在俱乐部里跳舞的光景，她比他要高出一个头，而他的动作毫无协调可言，但至少他活着。她时不时会想起史蒂夫，那最后一刻，那唯一的吻，还有从她的发间穿过的风。她寻思当他撞向地面的时候是否也感到了风，如同亲在脸上炙人的热吻。还有在她重返战场前， (每周的星期六)她在白鹳俱乐部里流下的泪水。

战争走向了终点，在世界范围内渐渐偃旗息鼓。她整了整她的全副身家，回到了犯罪现场。纽约依旧喧嚣繁华，那儿的口音带着家乡的亲切感，尽管那里与哈彭顿、她的家乡相距天涯。

经过以上种种，有一点仍需说明。她从未放弃希望，但也没有因此郁郁寡欢。她不会绞着双手，成为某个疯狂的郝薇香小姐[3]，隐居于布鲁克林的褐砂石房子里。她为史蒂夫哀悼。她穿着最精美的红色连衣裙和崭新的丝袜去往白鹳俱乐部。起初每周六都去，接着一个月一回，最后每六个月去一次，她将手指随意地搭在酒杯的柄上，看着舞台，以及所有那些已经忘记战争的漂亮姑娘。

107步兵团的詹姆斯•寇森是个好人，佩姬渐渐爱上了他，但人们永远都会将她认作美国队长的心爱之人。并不是每个人都会心甘情愿地给自由与勇敢之化身做替补，不过詹姆斯令人钦佩地挺身而出。

他的追求有章有法，不急不躁。他送来鲜花和贴心的信简。他邀她共进晚餐，而任何时候他都把双手放在桌面上。最终，一九五五年，发生了两桩事情：佩姬接受了詹姆斯的求婚；她和霍华德•斯塔克，切斯特•菲利普斯再次联起了手。

霍华德认为詹姆斯•寇森无法与史蒂夫•罗杰斯相提并论，他对此毫不掩饰。

 

§

菲尔•寇森合上了眼睛。

“我猜‘你妈妈’那类笑话眼下不太合时宜？[4]”

“什么时候都不合时宜，斯塔克先生。”现下他对上了斯塔克的目光。“你准备告诉罗杰斯队长吗？”重复是学习的关键。说，还是不说。菲尔绝不是懦夫，但俗话说，先知先觉，有备无患。美国队长在心爱之人生后知晓她的人生一事，他要好好准备。事实上，他想亲口告诉史蒂夫，但弗瑞并有批准过这一行为，菲尔被缚住了手脚。他并不真把叛乱或不服从命令的罪名太当回事儿，他觉得自己完全可以直接说出一切真相，但也没人规定菲尔必须时时刻刻都当一名勇者。

菲尔料想史蒂夫不会因此对他和他的母亲心生不满。不过，菲尔也料到，知道佩姬在史蒂夫显见的死亡之后开始新生活是一回事，但和它活生生的产物面对面则完全是另一回事了。菲尔知道自己长得并不像他的母亲：他从头到脚都是寇森家人的模样。但他也清楚自己从佩姬那里遗传了那些较难以辨认的特征。巴顿管它叫“绝不废话”基因，有时则是“闷声发狠”染色体。生物学不是克林特巴顿的强项，但菲尔对他的情绪表示理解。菲尔到底是他母亲的儿子。

“我还没决定，寇森特工。”斯塔克说，笑容有点开心得过头。“这类事情我不想操之过急，你懂的。这将对全局造成很大的震动。毕竟他还在适应二十一世纪呢。”

“我不太能相信你会为罗杰斯队长着想。”菲尔说。他的怀疑在情在理。托尼斯塔克对如何填补史蒂夫对现代历史认知的空白的建议只有一样，就是反复播放比利•乔的“不是我们点的火”[5]。好吧，史蒂夫听到“布鲁克林的球队获胜了”时确实笑了笑，但这方法显然称不上万无一失，并且有一周人人都在通讯频道里哼那首歌的调子。那次任务已经够艰难的了，这么一来，简直都干不下去了；从头至尾，寇森都觉得自己要发疯了，而且因为那是复仇者行动，注定不会有人注意到这点。

现代美国需要一个英雄。尽管尼克•弗瑞并不以怀柔手段而著名，但在某种程度上，史蒂夫需要呵护。二十一世纪是个丑陋的年代，甚至也许比战争肆虐的旧世界更为丑陋，因为这里不只有一个敌人。这里没有供人打倒的希特勒，而恶念正在这个世界里扎根。史蒂夫•罗杰斯依然天真得会被人类的现状震惊。

“菲尔，我很受伤。”斯塔克把手捧在心口。“我是真心实意为我们伟大的队长着想。我就是很好奇，为什么过去你故意不提这事儿。”

“斯塔克先生，与你的观点相左，”菲尔说，“我不相信那和我完成工作的能力或者对复仇者计划的运作有任何关系。”他耸耸肩，抑制住了想扭动脖子释放肩头压力的冲动。“无论如何，神盾局的特工有隐私权，即便你选择了无视它。”

斯塔克耸耸肩。“让我们求同存异，菲尔。”他的笑容略带天真。托尼斯•塔克有多重面貌。没错，他偶尔可以很残忍，  
但今天他的兴趣被完全激发了。“你的母亲是佩姬•卡特。”他顿了顿以表强调。“这个女人是个传奇。连我都知道这点，而斯塔克从不相信传奇。”

“多么感人。”菲尔揉了揉脸，此举背叛了他，显出了他的疲惫与沧桑。

“事实上——”显然，托尼只是刚刚热了个身而已。“我知道她是在战后结的婚。我都知道她有孩子。我记得我爸告诉过我她有个儿子，比我大一点。可我们竟然从没见过，你说怪不怪？”

“我是在英格兰出生的。”菲尔说。那既不是故事的开头，也不是故事的结尾。

 

§

佩姬嫁给詹姆斯•寇森九个月后诞下了一个女婴。蜜月宝宝，有人如是说。一刻也不耽误，其他人如是说。两年后，詹妮斯•梅•寇森多了个妹妹，埃莉诺•玛格丽特•寇森。佩姬和詹姆斯表示心满意足，他们的家庭不能更圆满了。

他们在纽约留了下来，詹姆斯开始在纽约大学任教。战前他是一位英语讲师，如今他满怀热情地投入了平民生活，尽管他走起路来仍像一个大兵，并且依然和他部队里的幸存者保持联系。

女孩们到了上学的年纪，佩姬教她们做作业，并且了解到美国人不学“算数”而学“数学”。星期一和星期五，她教她们法语。而当她们乞求要一只小狗的时候，詹姆斯立刻就带她们去挑了一条杂种狗。霍华德提议给她们造一只，因为他深信有一天机器人将会是人类最好的朋友。

一九六四年，他们一家人搬到了英格兰。佩姬被借调到了英国布莱兹诺顿皇家空军基地的科学部，而詹姆斯在牛津大学谋到了一个教席。在牛津任教可够他乐的了，而女孩们在新学校里如鱼得水，在那儿她们俨然成了人见人爱的异国甜心。詹妮斯长得出奇地像佩姬，而埃莉诺则有着她父亲的眼睛。

埃莉诺降生七年后，当佩姬获悉她再次怀孕的时候，那对她简直是不小的震动。她四十八岁了。霍华德狠狠剜了詹姆斯几眼，但他真不能怪他。詹妮斯想要个小弟弟，埃莉诺想要个小妹妹，而詹姆斯和佩姬想要一个健康的宝宝。她的产科医生几乎和霍华德一样苛刻。 佩姬不喜欢他，但等他发表完有关她这个年纪的妇女的牢骚后，他倒是展现出了极高的专业精神。

在经历了艰难的孕期和漫长的分娩之后，菲利普•卡特•寇森诞生了。在他父母眼里，他真是完美无缺。

他是个严肃的孩子，而他的姐姐们对他宠爱有加，尽管埃莉诺不太明白为什么就不能把他打扮成她洋娃娃的模样。菲尔三岁的时候，佩姬的合约到期了，于是一家人搬回了纽约，接着他们搬去了康涅狄格州的耶鲁。

四岁的时候，菲尔开始上学。他的英国口音不久就没了，虽然他是唯一有Mummy而不是Mommy的新生[6]。

 

§

詹姆斯和佩姬鲜少外出跳舞。他认定了她就是他要娶的女人。他爱她，他也知道霍华德•斯塔克认为他配不上她。幸而霍华德•斯塔克认为自己也配不上她。

但他们之间总有一个影子，尽管他从不觉得自己是替补和第二人选。他的朋友们见他追求美国队长的姑娘，都说他疯了。已经过去十年了。史蒂夫•罗杰斯也许是个英雄，但詹姆斯不相信他能永生不死。

事实是——问题是——美国队长也是詹姆斯的英雄。他就在那个九头蛇基地里，他也是在美国队长盾牌后步向自由的连队里的一员。那是他第一次见到佩姬，只不过那时她是别人的姑娘，也就说詹姆斯并没真地好好看她。

他不信史蒂夫能回来。就算是超级士兵也得呼吸和进食，而北极或是任何他坠落的地方皆被酷寒笼罩。有时詹姆斯会做梦，他的梦境令人不安，寒冷入骨，冰面就像海滩一样永无尽头，风低沉地呜咽着，充斥了他梦境的每个角落。

詹姆斯娶了佩姬，他知道他们很幸福。但他从来不问。他一次都没问过她是否还在等他。他不太确定他能够让开，即便无论从本质上还是名头上，美国队长都要比他强上百倍。

 

§

“都有谁知道了？”托尼问。

菲尔靠回椅子里。他并不想承认人人都熟知他是佩姬•卡特和詹姆斯•寇森的儿子，但有时他感到事实即是如此。他微微笑了笑。“担心你是最后一个知道的吗，斯塔克先生？”他问道。

“我知道史蒂夫完全不知情，所以我更担心我是倒数第二个知道的。”托尼从桌子上下来了，走向了窗口。菲尔办公室窗外的景致谈不上宜人，鉴于它只是对着另一个房间。“我猜头儿知道了？”

“小时候，弗瑞局长曾经照看过我。”菲尔说。那是六岁大的菲尔的人生中空前绝后、最最吓人的经历。之后的十八年间每次他回到康尼岛时都忍不住冷汗直流。

托尼哼了一声。“那么说，巴顿知道了？”

菲尔此刻很想把头搁在桌子上，或是做任何可以把他前额叶部位不适感给消除的动作。“没错。我母亲去世前，克林特见过她。还有娜塔莎。”黑寡妇见到了寡妇，她们消失进了起居室。姑娘间的悄悄话，他的母亲说。菲尔与詹姆斯和克林特面面相觑，他们同样地迷惑不解。半个小时过去了，他们还是没有头绪，尽管娜塔莎和佩姬的眼眶都微微泛红。

 

§

菲尔十六岁时的时候，寇森一家人正住在康涅狄格州，他向母亲坦白他觉得自己可能是同性恋。她一点儿也不惊讶。十七岁的时候他被纽约大学录取了。佩姬情愿他上耶鲁，但她不是那种束缚自己孩子的母亲。詹妮斯彼时已经嫁了人，住在罗德岛。埃莉诺和一个来自波士顿的好小伙约会。

那年夏天，菲利普同他的父母去了欧洲。那是他的毕业礼物。 他们去了哈彭顿，还有圣阿尔班教堂，那儿拥挤而宽阔的墓地里埋葬着他的祖父母。他们找到了其他卡特家人的坟墓。有些墓碑上的碑文已经褪色，难以辨认，菲尔用还没长茧的手指沿着铭文滑动，分辨出那些名字。福利德瑞克•卡特。玛丽•卡特。戴安娜•卡特。劳伦斯•卡特。

佩姬的叔叔拉里•卡特，在停战三天前被敌军火力击中，他因伤于一九一八年十一月去世。佩姬对拉里没有记忆，但他们仍在他的墓地上放了花圈。她的另一个叔叔爱德华谎报了年龄，在战争最后一年参了军。他再也没有回家。

他们到了法国，开始了探寻佩姬魂牵梦萦的旧日回忆以及所有战争纪念地的旅途。第一次世界大战，第二次世界大战，其间卡特家人和寇森家人牺牲了性命（总是在履行职责时）。他们从诺曼底的海滩一路蜿蜒行至奥尔斯特塔和蒂耶普瓦勒纪念碑。在这俯视着一排排白色十字架和墓碑的地方，他们找到了爱德华•彼得•卡特的记录，死亡年龄十五岁，在前线服役还不到一个星期。他们去了凡尔顿，又去了兰斯，沿着天主教堂一带走了走。这座教堂带着战争的创伤和微笑的天使，还有夏加尔创作的主题为牺牲的天蓝拼色玻璃窗[7]。

到了该回英格兰的时候，菲尔甚至比过去还要安静。他并不相信殉道者，但他相信英雄。

他从纽约大学毕业后紧接着就参了军，这点也许并不出人意料。令人意外的是他加入了英国皇家空军。

 

§

克林特对于见父母一事大感紧张。菲尔镇定自若得令人火大，克林特有点生气。前一个星期菲尔第一次对他说他的母亲是佩姬•卡特，而眼下他对她的所有形容仅仅是说她有点虚弱。

他对见到那位女士毫无准备。她银色的头发经过精心打理，她脸上的皱纹出奇地少，尽管菲尔说过她快九十了。克林特猜想大概是这岁数。毕竟菲尔出生的时候她已经上了年纪。菲尔似乎并不介意自己是个意外产物。

克林特对寇森一家人的家庭观念毫无准备。他对家庭的定义十分扭曲，如同泼在一张破画布上的褪色的颜料。他在此慢慢沉浸。寇森上尉和夫人分别坐在桌子的两头。菲尔的父亲九十多了，但走起路来背依然笔挺笔挺的。一日从军，终身为兵，他说。他说话的声音有点轻，但十分和善。菲尔有他的眼睛，家里的老二埃莉诺也一样（不过在这个家庭里，没有任何不自在的气氛，没有中间儿童综合症[8]，只有“菲利普，把盐递给我。”）

佩姬的口音依然如故。克林特的听力也许不及他的眼神，但他能听出来当菲尔和她对话的时候，口音有点变化。他的元音缩短了，辅音变得干脆有力，他叫她Mum。

及至晚饭结束，佩姬已经掌握了克林特所有的情况。他终于能理解菲尔为何是菲尔，或者至少是他获取信息的能力了。詹妮斯上咖啡的时候，佩姬宣布她喜欢克林特。能让菲尔露出那么多笑容，他准是个好人。

卡特家和寇森家的人总是爱上好人，她说。

克林特假装没有注意到菲尔脸颊上的红晕。菲尔的两个侄女从桌子边跑了过来，问克林特想不想和她们打篮球，于是他就到了后院里，任由自己被搞得人仰马翻，一败涂地。菲尔和他的母亲正肩并肩在厨房里洗碗，他希望从那里他们能听到院子里的欢笑声。

克林特如今对家庭有了新的定义。那是一个略微生锈的篮球框，一顿配有约克郡布丁的烧烤大餐，以及三代人的自得其乐与骄傲。

 

§

斯塔克拍了拍他的文件夹。“不得不说，我没料到这个。空军上校寇森。”

“我向你保证我的人生没你暗示的那么精彩。斯塔克先生。”菲尔瞟了眼钟。这天过得很漫长，托尼•斯塔克可不是个死板的昼行性动物。他们也许还有点时间。“我被调到了情报部门，然后一次在阿富汗的行动中当时神盾局的前身吸纳了我。”

“这怎么可能？”

“斯塔克，恐怕我不明白你的意思。”

“你是美国人吗？”

菲尔耸了耸肩。“娜塔莎就是吗？”

斯塔克眨了眨眼睛，他皱起了眉头。“但你总是对我们念叨什么国家安全之类的。”

菲尔再次闭上了眼睛，用拇指和食指揉了揉鼻梁，呼出一口气。“那不是——那并不非得是爱国主义，斯塔克。比那个要简单的多。”

“可别说是——”斯塔克抿起了嘴唇。

“难道你认为对于善的追求——”菲尔猛地用一只手比划了几下。“或者至少是铲除邪恶与保全我们国家相比很次要吗？”

“你的国家？”

“我们的国家。”终于，终于菲尔站起了身。“佩姬•卡特是我的母亲，斯塔克先生。”他似笑非笑，仿佛内心并没有为之动摇。“她是你父亲的朋友。”也许这就是菲尔如此失望的原因。托尼和他，他们本来早就能成为朋友，但是他总得先应付一些繁文缛节和猫鼠游戏。这让他疲惫不堪。“你知道，”他说，他的思绪飘向了另一桩事上。“如果当时你只是说你在那艘游艇上——”

“那就没人知道我有多厉害了。”托尼说。

对此菲尔没法儿不露出笑容。“你从没听说过要不露锋芒吗？”

斯塔克也笑了。“史蒂夫转变的时候，我的父亲几乎用光了整个布鲁克林的电力供应。”转变是个委婉的说法；史蒂夫是个没有带来可怕反作用的实验品。“斯塔克从不干掩藏锋芒的事儿，寇森特工。”

 

§

有时菲尔觉得托尼不知对自己的父亲该抱有怎样的感情。菲尔觉得自己很幸运，因为他从没有如此矛盾的经历。

 

§

出了一次意外。一次愚蠢的训练事故。克林特的胳膊断了。就连好脾气的索尔也对他敬而远之。因为事关自保。

另有两人与他的交集与其说是小擦小碰，不如说是正面交锋。等到克林特一脸不信和嫌恶地瞪着身上的石膏，不顾医生建议擅自离开医疗室之时，菲尔和娜塔莎已经在他的房间里安营扎寨了。娜塔莎蜷在沙发的一头，而菲尔在厨房里，卷着袖子捣鼓着某种气味美妙的东西。克林特坐到沙发上，娜塔莎靠了过来，暖烘烘的身体贴在他没有受伤的一侧。

（克林特的家庭定义已然扩大，包含了红发女人和菲尔又气又爱的笑容。）

“我得和史蒂夫聊聊。”菲尔说，沉思间眉头拧在了一块儿。“得赶在斯塔克之前。”

娜塔莎同仇敌忾地按了按他的肩膀，克林特在他俩间轻哼了一声。

“我告诉她我是同性恋的时候她没哭。”菲尔说。“我去纽约大学以及加入皇家空军的时候，她也没哭。”他执起酒杯（现下几乎空了）。“但当我回家告诉她尼克•弗瑞把我纳入麾下的时候，她哭了。”

 

§

一九四七年，佩姬回了家。她姐姐已经嫁了人，有两个不到两岁的孩子，而她妹妹订了婚。佩姬的母亲期待地看着她，告诫她决不能如此悲伤。

这话真是蠢透了。克制情绪、绝不哭哭啼啼是一码事，而没有一丝一毫的哀伤则完全是另一码事了。

她也许爱过史蒂夫•罗杰斯。她觉得她可能真爱过，不然也无从解释每当想到再也见不到他的时候，她喉头的哽噎。霍华德还在搜寻，佩姬但愿自己能有他那样的信念，尽管她认为霍华德是相信钢铁和轮机即便扭曲变形，遭受酷寒，仍将经久不衰。他相信一切人工造物，而美国队长是人造的。曾经是人造的。

用过去式想他如同背叛。史蒂夫曾经如何，史蒂夫曾经如何。

纽约的白鹳俱乐部里，一个男人盯着她直瞧，他似笑非笑地举高了手里的酒杯，他的眼睛述说着战争。如同每个年轻的大兵，如今他已年岁渐长（如同每个年轻的大兵，除了史蒂夫•罗杰斯，而他的名字将与世长存。）

 

§

等史蒂夫知道佩姬•卡特后事的时机到来之时，如何处理此事全权在寇森手里。弗瑞没有告诉他要做些什么，或是怎么处理这个情况：他没告诉他什么信息是机密的，什么信息不是。

他们离开了基地，离开了纽约，驱车向北去往康涅狄格州。他家的房子空荡荡的，角落之处已显出时间磨损的痕迹。

菲尔让史蒂夫坐在餐桌边。

菲尔希望这不会对他和史蒂夫的合作带来负面影响。神盾局全体人员也都如此希望。要是真有影响，要是史蒂夫因为在菲尔身上寻找他与佩姬的相似之处而心不在焉，要是菲尔招牌式的“关切的责备”变得太过陌生或者太过熟悉，菲尔知道将会发生什么。他们会将他派往别处。克林特和娜塔莎也许闹腾一番，弗瑞事后会遗憾地说上句好话，但菲尔像他的母亲一样明白一点,那就是美国队长应得的远不止内心的宁静，他的意义远超过那些制服和盾牌。索尔也许是和平之神，但史蒂夫身上有些神圣的品质。此刻，史蒂夫的手指从桌面上光滑与粗糙交替的纹理上划过，目光看向厨房台子上挂的锅子，又落到了白得发亮的冰箱门上，那上面曾经装点着明信片、照片，还有彩色蜡笔画“我的家和我的家人”，上头有妈妈、爸爸、两个小女孩和一个小男孩。

 

§

佩姬去世了，最终屈服于老年和癌症，但这并没有什么不光彩的。她这一生十分完满。当医生告知她癌细胞已扩散的时候，她宣称此事略为棘手，而她的儿女们哭了起来，他们说即便离开了英国这个女人仍是——

她无怨无悔。她的床边放着家人的照片。其中有她镶着银边的婚礼照，有女儿婚礼的照片，有哈哈大笑的菲尔，还有她的外孙女们。还有一张照片，搁在一边，但从未被掩藏。照片里，她站在霍华德•斯塔克和史蒂夫•罗杰斯之间。她依稀记得闪光灯的亮光，它仍在她的眼皮里灼烧着。她仍能感到史蒂夫的手臂紧靠在她的手臂上。

她无怨无悔。

 

§

菲尔告诉史蒂夫他们把佩姬葬在了康涅狄格州。她的家人问过她是否想要回到赫特福德郡，但她说美国是她的家乡。此处绝非是异乡一隅。

菲尔告诉史蒂夫他们一直都知道美国队长其人，因为他已经是个家喻户晓的名字，甚至连他的失踪都未使之失色。他告诉他，从小到大，他的母亲常常向他提起她的朋友史蒂夫，语气亲昵。

他们断断续续地谈了好几天，也去了好几次康涅狄格。史蒂夫看了佩姬的生活照。菲尔找到了她收藏的唱片。菲尔长久以来对音乐的喜好显然事出有因。史蒂夫见了菲尔的姐妹们，当他评价说詹妮斯长得很像佩姬时，所有人都屏住了呼吸，但一会儿场面就转为了“你还记得吗？”之类的谈话，他们领着史蒂夫到了前厅喝茶。他们并没有用精致的瓷质茶具。他们只是都坐着，双手围拢在结实的普通马克杯上。

菲尔忧心忡忡，生怕史蒂夫是会把这当成是一种背叛，但他本没有必要担忧。

当然不会。此人可是史蒂夫•罗杰斯：她没有为了他郁郁寡欢、虚度人生，他甚感欣慰。如果他依然留着那只正北方永远指向佩姬、现已损坏的指南针，绝不会有谁会有异议，菲尔•寇森尤其不会。

如果史蒂夫不能为佩姬拯救世界，他能为她的孩子，她孩子的孩子拯救它，连托尼都崇拜这个男人的高贵精神。

等到它结束之时——可称之为任务、或是一周，或是漫长而艰难的一天——等到一切结束之时，菲尔闭着双眼在办公室里，坐了一两分钟。时钟滴答作响，咖啡凉了下来，他的档案就摊在那儿，而他的思绪渐缓，回复了平静。

偶尔他会小心地摆好唱针，放上一张唱片，让四十年代的爵士乐流淌在他的办公室里。

再然后，再然后，他拾起笔开始工作，大刀阔斧地批阅史蒂夫仔细的报告，托尼的“去问小辣椒”，克林特连成一气的笔迹，娜塔莎详尽的叙述，布鲁斯的“事前与事后”（但中间发生的事一概不知）。

 

§

他的家人，当然，全都是英雄。

 

作者注释：  
+标题来自于Interpol的Public Pervert，很赞的歌。  
+贴这篇文章我紧张得快疯了。  
+本文的设想来源于某次和我朋友一起看美国队长，然后她说佩姬•卡特必须是菲尔寇森的母亲，因为（引用她的原话）“只有她能生出那么不声不响的厉害人物。”因此，Co，这是写给你的故事。它比我预想的要长太多。  
+感谢Michelle和Mallory很有风度的接受了我乱糟糟的键盘产物。  
+我知道等到第二部上映，这个故事会被完全推翻，不过我还是很喜欢把各种线索东拼西凑起来。  
+文中随意地影射和引用了几位战时诗人的作品（The Ode of Rememberance, 还有相当一部分Rupert Brookes的作品），文中提及的法国各处战争纪念场所都是基于我儿时回忆。【懒得译了，有兴趣的同学google之】  
+佩姬的部分经历，尤其是她的临终岁月，大致基于我母亲的经历，她是一个彻头彻尾的英国女人。

译注：

[1] 分裂不定式，即在主动词和to之间插入副词的用法，比如：He seems really to care about you. Really插在seem to之间就是一个分裂不定式，口语里面很常见，但似乎在书面语里面不太得体。  
[2] 原文法语：La Veuve   
[3] 郝薇香小姐，见狄更斯的《远大前程》，一位早年感情受打击一辈子单身，深居简出的老小姐。  
[4] 美国流行文化里，贬损对方的妈妈似乎是一种很常见的玩笑方式。常见的有，Yo Mama is so fat/so stupid/so ugly…后面跟各种超级夸张的话。  
[5] Billy Joel， We didn’t start the fire.这首歌把从1949年到1989年这40年间世界发生的大事串在一起，共涉及到102个事件、六十多个人物，像一本微缩的历史书。有兴趣的同学可以baidu一下mp3。下问提到的“布鲁克林的球队获胜了”也来自这首歌，指的是1955年世界职业棒球大赛上布鲁克林道奇队打败了纽约扬基队（之前连输过好几场）。  
[6] Mummy是英式叫法，Mommy是美式叫法。后文的Mum/Mom也是为了指出美式和英式的不同。【似乎也不尽然】。  
[7]上文提到的所有的地名都在法国，是著名的纪念战争的景点。最后的那个玻璃窗非常有名。  
[8] 中间儿童综合症，家里中间的小孩相比最大和最小的孩子往往得不到父母足够的关注，因而会产生一系列心理和行为的问题。


End file.
